Cursed Keeper
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: A mysterious girl with the appearance of an Uchiha finds herself in other worlds, completely different from her own, unable to control when she goes and where she ends up. This is the very troublesome life of Shay. (N, OP, YYH, B) Different Worlds-dimensions


_**I made one like this before, but I didn't like the one before so I changed it… hahahahahaha**_

_**Anyways, here's the new and improved version…. I guess**_

_**But I like this one more than the one before, it has a whole new idea.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**000000000000000000000000000**_

Obito Uchiha grinned as he left the academy, relieved to have made it in time for the orientation. A small body collided into his upon turning the corner and he nearly fell, waving his arms to catch himself. Relieved, he glanced down at what had hit him, blinking in surprise when his dark eyes meet mirroring onyx.

The small girl brushed off the dirt on her pants, her ravenett hair cut in an odd style. Her hair was in layers, the top short and flicking up, giving him the impression of feathers as the rest of her hair underneath the short strands was long and reached down her back like water. He figured she was a few years younger than him at least, around four or five. By her appearance, she was an Uchiha like himself. A wide grin spread over his features and he ruffled the small girl's hair. "Sorry, about that, little girl."

The pout on her face enhanced her adorable features, as she spoke fluidly, "I'm Shay! Not little girl!" Chuckling in amusement, he crouched down to her level, curiously watching the small Uchiha. Shouldn't she be at home with her parents?

"Do you need me to show you back to the Uchiha compound Shay? I'm sure your parents are very worried about a pretty girl like you." The girl's confused expression in the beginning changed to irritation.

"I don't have a mommy or daddy, so no one is worried about me." The child puffed out her chest proudly, "I can take care of myself! I know how to hunt for food and make a house." The girl's pale hand rested on her hips as she glared up at Obito like he wasn't going to believe her.

"Do you know your last name?" Obito asked, his voice softening at realizing the child was alone like him.

"Nope! Who are you, anyways?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly, though the intensity of her Uchiha glare was gone, softened by curiosity.

"Uchiha Obito!" Obito replied proudly, puffing up his own chest. The girl chuckled at his actions, seemingly having thee Uchiha genetics as not to 'giggle'. "I think you are an Uchiha too, Shay. Uchiha Shay, sounds nice right?"

The girl pondered this revelation for a moment and her beautiful onyx eyes meet his. "Yeah! Ne, ne, Onii-chan, what were you doing in that building? School?" She guessed.

"It's the Shinobi academy, you didn't know?" The light blush on her cheeks proved it as she shook her head.

"I haven't been around this part of town, I didn't know there was a ninja academy here. So, what can you do?" At this, Obito brightened and fire sprung in his eyes.

"Nothing yet! But soon, I'll become the strongest Shinobi, the Hokage!"

That was the day Obito Uchiha met her, the mysterious little girl who came and vanished without a moment's notice. The little girl who'd latter started to say, "It's time to go home." And vanish the next second after goodbyes.

_**OoO**_

Shay- Newly dubbed Shay Uchiha- blinked as her surroundings flipped and went 360, switching to the familiar town she both hated and loved. Confused, she wondered around town to find anything recognizable that she had seen with Obito-onii-chan.

Shrugging, she supposed she'll return some day and followed the complex routes to the orphanage where she lived since she was a newborn. Ignoring the children's stares at her black eyes, hair and pale skin, with whispers following behind her, she was left happily thinking off her new family.

Obito.

She wanted to have a family, even if they didn't look like her as much as Obito did. She wondered if she'd ever meet more family. In her gut, she knew she would. Her instincts told her the same, and they had never failed her yet.

_**OoO**_

Shay ran through an unfamiliar forest, easily passing trees and roots that would've tripped a normal civilian who didn't use chakra like Shinobi did. At least, that's what Obito told her after class that day, letting her scan over his notes that he had borrowed from some girl called Rin. Shay tilted her head, remembering the faint blush on his cheeks as he mentioned her.

After meeting Obito and vanishing for two days before returning, Obito had made it his job to look after her whenever she shows up in the leaf village. It has been two weeks since meeting Obito, and living with him whenever the scene switched to the leaf village instead of her boring town. Shay was determined to practice like he did and often tried to train with him, despite him saying that her chakra coils were underdeveloped because she was too young.

Whatever that meant.

Shay was quite fond of her new brother, adored him really.

Startled out of her thoughts, Shay jumped back instinctively as a boy with bright orange hair flew through the bushes and landed where she was just a moment ago. The boy frowned and whipped the first off his cheek, as four others jumped over the bushes.

Shay studied the situation, Obito had said she was good at understanding the problems in front of her and she believed him. Nodding to herself, she jumped in the path of the four boys and directed her glare to them, making them flinch under the pressure of what Obito called their "Famous Uchiha Glare".

One of the boys frowned and glared at the others to help as he stepped towards Shay. Shifting into the stance Obito showed her she watched their slightest movement, slightly chuckling at their unease with her onyx eyes staring at them without blinking.

A girl suddenly burst into the area, knocking the boy's heads together and landing in a crouch. The girl had black hair like herself, though her eyes were blue. The two were the same age as her, four respectively and both turned to her. The girl grinning, not bothered by her appearance and the boy huffed an annoyed breath.

"Heya, I'm-"

_**000000000000000000000000**_

_**If you guys haven't noticed, I have problems with starting new stories. Bear with me, a few chapters on my other stories are almost done.**_

_**Also, this Fanfic won't focus on the anime Naruto only, but a few others that you guys can guess later as her power revels itself. **_

_**Anyways, some comments will be appreciated. **_


End file.
